


A Ferris Wheel Ride For Idiots

by gyuyeye



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Ferris Wheel, I don't know what to tag tbh, M/M, amusement park au, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuyeye/pseuds/gyuyeye
Summary: Newt confided something to Teresa. Now, Newt cannot tell if Teresa simply wants to cheer him up or the dark-haired girl would be the death of him.Teresa asked help from Minho and then they came up with a trip to the amusement park.





	A Ferris Wheel Ride For Idiots

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Uhmm. This is my second attempt writing a fic to be posted here. I hope you guys will enjoy reading this. ^^  
> English is not my first language and I apologize in advance for the typos and grammar lapses that you will encounter. Kkkk Uhmm about the updates... I would do my best to post updates as soon as I can~
> 
> PS. I am really bad at writing summaries. T^T

"Finally! We're here! Move your lazy butts out of the car! Move! Move! Let the fun begin!"

 

Teresa chirped happily as she hopped out from the front passenger seat. Minho followed suit. Frypan excitedly dragged Alby out, who was telling Gally to cheer up and look on the brighter side. Aris was shaking with laughter as he was being sandwiched between Sonya and Harriet, who were both squealing in pure delight and excitement. Newt was the last who went out from the van and stood behind Teresa. His blond hair was sticking in all directions and it was really obvious that he just woke up from his nap while they were on the way. The blond rested his head on Teresa's shoulder.

 

"I wanna go home. This bloody headache is going to be the death of me!"

 

"Awww~" Teresa cooed and ruffled his blond hair affectionately. "Stop being such a baby Newtie~"

 

Newt looked up and pouted, "This is not fun! This is absolutely torture! And don't call me Newtie." He hoped Teresa would think twice and let him off the hook. It took him a lot of courage and effort to act cute.

 

"Stop doing that Newton." Teresa chided.

 

"Tell me, why on shucking hell are we here?!" Gally asked, looking grumpier than he did few minutes earlier. "Newt. We should team up and get out of here as soon as we can."

 

"Oh Gally slim it man! Don't be a wet blanket!" Frypan exclaimed.

 

"Gally my friend!" Minho went to Gally's side and elbowed his grumpy friend playfully, "Get your klunk together man. Winston would really love to go with you on the carousel ride but the poor guy is really sick so be sure that you would do it for him, yeah?"

 

Gally groaned in response.

 

“I am sick too!” Newt protested.

 

“You are not getting out of this Newton!” Teresa started dragging the blond with her. Newt sighed audibly and he was quite surprised that her grip his arm was kind of strong. She looked back at him, her icy blue eyes were warm and she was smiling at him. This amusement park trip would be perfect except for one thing, he thought.

 

“Where's Thomas by the way?” Alby asked.

 

“Yeah, where is he? Aris chimed in.

 

“It's kind of lonely when he's not around. Right, Sonya?” Harriet said.

 

“Nah. Maybe it's quite lonely for _**someone**_.” Sonya commented and put emphasis on “someone.”

 

Aris shot Sonya a confused look. Newt threw subtle glares at his sister and went back looking ahead, muttering something like _“I hope the idiot would not come.”_ Teresa chuckled and she let go of Newt's arm as she went to the counter to get their admission tags.

 

“Oh look! Speaking of the devil!” Frypan waved his hand up in the air and he successfully got Thomas' attention. “Hurry up shank!”

 

Thomas jogged towards them and smiled sheepishly, “Sorry guys. Had to watch Chuck until Mom and Dad came.”

 

“It's alright shuckface.” Minho grinned at him.

 

Newt groaned inwardly and gave himself a mental slap. He began asking himself why he had such group of crazy friends.

 

-xx-

 

Teresa and Minho should not make plans together, Newt concluded. He almost bored holes on the back of the duo that was walking in front of him. If looks could kill, if only… He watched the two as they talked animatedly. They looked great together but he was afraid that the world would face an apocalypse if these two would really end up as one. Teresa has too much sass on her, adding Minho's will surely cause a head-splitting headache, but hey, who is he judge anyway? Putting their sassy sides out of the picture, they really do suit each other. Teresa might appear very intimidating with her icy blue eyes and dark hair framing her beautiful face but the girl also has a warm and cuddly side in her. Minho has own way of making Teresa comfortable with him, a comfort that a friend could not offer.

 

He was suddenly pulled out from his thoughts when he heard a sound of snapping fingers. He looked sideways and there was Thomas, looking at him quizzically. He must be really in deep thought that he did notice the brunet was walking side by side with him.

 

“Hello Newtie!” Thomas grinned wider and he really sounded enthusiastic.

 

“Don't call me that.” Newt deadpanned. Yeah Newton, way to dampen the brown-haired boy's enthusiasm.

 

“Awwww… I know you secretly love the endearment. And… what's going inside that head of yours? I can tell that your are frying your brain pretty well. Thinking of new ways to ignore me?”

 

That struck a nerve. Newt internally groaned. How on earth did Thomas came up with that conclusion? Oh… Newton can be captain obvious, most of the times.

 

“I am not ignoring you T-Tommy.” Newt almost bumped into Thomas when the latter suddenly stood in front of the blond. The brunet crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. The blond shook his head and tried his best to resist the urge of rolling his eyes at the brunet. “Bloody hell Thomas? Very mature.”

 

Thomas stood defiantly. Both of them engaged in a staring contest. Newt could not stop himself from scowling while the other kept his face straight.

 

“I swear Edison get out of the shucking way or else…” Newt was suddenly cut off by a shout.

 

“Hey lovebirds! Stop arguing and keep your butts moving shanks!”

 

“Nah. They are on sappy mode. Look at how they stare at each other!”

 

Both of them turned their heads towards the direction where the voices came from. It was Alby and Frypan. Newt raised an eyebrow and Alby grinned teasingly, Frypan cackling on the background. Thomas fell back on Newt's side, his arms still crossed over his chest. Teresa and Minho stopped walking and gathered their friends together, forming a circle.

 

“Listen up!” Minho effectively got his friends’ attention. “First stop is the Horror House. I'll take the lead and Teresa will be at the rear so that we could make sure that no one will chicken out.”

  
Newt internally screamed and wished that ground would crack open and eat him alive. This amusement park trip was really draining his energy and he was not able to prepare himself very well. And Thomas was not making it easier for him because the brunet would be stuck with him until the whole deal was over

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaaaay! Hope that was fun. Kkkk. Comments and Kudos are warmly appreciated <3


End file.
